Pink Moon
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Chibiusa loves Inuyasha, and will do anything to protect him, even now that they have been reborn and he doesnt remember her.
1. Chapter 1

"Helios-sama!" Myoga the flea shouted at the dog demon he was riding on. "You cannot go on! Your beloved is dead as it is!"

"If she is dead, then this world is not worth living in anyway," the hanyou replied, ears twitching as he made his way to the palace.

I, Princess Small Lady Serenity, stood on the balcony, protected from the fighting. The world was dark, as the earth's magic had ceased the moment the coronation had begun. My mother, Neo Queen Serenity, and my father, King Endymion, had already gone to battle, leaving me, the princess, behind, their only hope.

I had finally reached adulthood, and yet this war had begun because of me. I was careless, and had desired to rule alone, and that had caused the Fates to turn against me.

I watched from the untouched balcony, my pink hair standing out amongst the carnage. I could see the bright lights as the Senshi guardians fought to defend their Crystal Points around the palace. My eyes closed, and I allowed tears to fall down her cheeks unchecked. The Maboroshi no Ginzuisho was around my neck.

My mother had placed it there. "If we fail, Rini…If we die protecting you…You must save our people!"

"But how…" I had tried to respond, but a blast flung me into the balcony where I now stood.

I was only able to watch as my mother struggled in her Cosmic form to uphold the barrier. Would Helios come for me? Did I dare hope?

Helios was the son of the Inu-no-Taisho, the current Guardian of Elysion, and Princess Izayoi of Pluto. Helios was to become Guardian of Elysion, and his brother Zoisite was to become the next Shitennou of Europe.

I strained my pink eyes for vision of his spectral dog form. I was warned not to transform unless directly attacked. This war was…this war was over power, and I had that. I had to remember how easily I could be swayed.

I swallowed hard, remembering my transformation to Black Lady. The days when I attacked and attempted to murder my own family and friends. How would I defend them now?

I spun my hand in the air, and the crescent wand appeared. Mother's very first weapon, now mine. It lengthened into a staff. I mounted the crystal, when…

"Little Maiden wait!" Helios landed on the balcony next to me. "There is still time. If we can find Naraku and defeat him, then—"

"Helios…" Tears were pouring now. I embraced him. "I thought Elysion was gone. I thought he had leveled it!"

"Tch. Not all of it," Helios replied. "You aren't so little anymore, Rini."

The two of us shared a gentle kiss, but we were interrupted by a black flash of light. Naraku had broken the barrier.

Smoke and dust hung heavy in the air. Fires burned brightly in the distance. Explosions rocked the large white palace. Rubble decorated the once white rocky landscape.

I looked out at the small battles that raged around me. My home had been destroyed.

It was a great blur to me. One minute I had been in the warm embrace of my beloved, the next I had been ripped from his arms by a detonation that had sent the top of the chateau sky rocketing. That had been Naraku breaking the barrier.

I had lingered only long enough to see four familiar faces of the Shitennou at the front of Naraku's army.

None of that mattered anymore to me. Not when Crystal Tokyo had been blown to bits. Dead bodies littered the castle plaza.

My eyes filled with tears as I spotted a girl's body at the other side of the trampled blossoms. I pushed my pink locks over my shoulder and began heading for the fallen girl. The hem of my pink frilly gown became stained with blood as I made my way across the spur-of-the-moment battle field.

The sickly sweet smell of death filled my nose while tears welled up in my eyes as I approached my destination.

The sight I was greeted with was disturbing, the bodies of not just one, but two of the guardians, some of my best friends. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I saw Sailor Mercury, also known as Princess Rin of Mercury, lay closest to me. Her sailor senshi fuku was bloodied and torn, and a short sword pierced her stomach.

Princess Reiko of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter, had fallen next to her. Her green fuku was almost burned away. Electrical burns covered her tanned skin. She lay on top of a tall, currently dead man with long red hair, whom I recognized as Nephrite. He was one of the Shitennou, who had been captured, and most likely turned to Naraku's side.

Not far away, Zoisite sat lifeless, a dagger of ice in his back.

Glancing over the puffy shoulder of my dress, I saw fires from more battles.

'Sango and Kunzite must be nearby, if they are not already dead.' I thought appallingly. Fresh tears sprang up at the thought of the princess of Venus. My fiery friend and leader of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus.

Thinking about the Kunzite made me worry for my white-haired lover. Even as the war raged on, our love only became stronger.

A loud roar pounded in my ears, ripping me from my thoughts of Helios. I saw part of the palace collapse and heard yells from the still standing part.

I turned to face the once perfect crystal palace I called home. I knew the voice that had yelled out. The strong voice that protected my dreams, and that chose to love me with all my faults.

'Please let him be alright.' I begged in my mind as I picked up the heavy skirts of my dress and stepped daintily over the lifeless forms of my friends. Swiftly and like a ghost I ran towards the palace.

Everything was eerily silent. I paused to look at myself in a cracked mirror that had fallen from its place of the hallway wall. My pale face was dusty with tear streaks cutting through the grime. Smudges of dirt and what looked like blood decorated it.

My pink hair, kept up in two triangular odango and feathers, was frizzy and matted with dirt. The odangos were falling out, and the ends of the pink strands that trailed on the floor were tinted a blood red, as was the bottom of my frilly pink dress.

Wait. Why was I thinking about such things as my appearance when my beloved could be dying, or worse, already dead?

I ran down the rest of the hallway, vaguely aware of where I was heading.

Thud.

I had run into something hard. Looking up I saw the well-known golden eyes of Helios.

"Helios." I gasped, "You're alright!"

I hugged the much taller silver haired priest. He had changed into his white Elysion priest's traditional attire.

"Little Maiden." He breathed, taking in my haggard look. "Where have you been! I thought I told you to stay hidden!"

He held me at arm's length to look in my red rimmed eyes.

"Looking for you." I replied sheepishly, not making eye contact. I felt like crying for joy. Helios, my Helios, was still alive and breathing.

"I'm getting you out of here," Helios said. "If we get to the Crystal Chamber he won't be able to enter."

"But neither can you! You will be purified!" I replied, worry etching my features.

"I'll be fine. We must protect you, or this world will have no future," the hanyou answered, taking my hand and leading me to the center of the palace where the great crystal tower stood.

The barrier deflected him, and I heard a grunt of pain. "Helios stop! You'll be killed!"

"No," he responded. "You have to let me protect you."

He pushed his way in, his body relenting and defaulting into a human form. I hugged him in relief, but we had few minutes to ourselves, as Naraku closed in. His dark eyes glared into mine. I stared back in defiance.

Helios whirled around, protecting me by standing in front of me. As if the barrier was not enough, he pulled out Tetsusaiga, ready to protect me at all costs.

"I will keep you safe, Little Maiden," he smiled.

Naraku stood outside the barrier, unable to cross as long as I breathed. I had never met him face to face.

He was a strange, almost attractive man. He looked pale but had the appearance of one who was probably well informed with magic. He was probably mixed blood, as Helios and I were.

For a moment, I felt a twinge of compassion for someone so much like myself. The barrier snapped slightly.

"Rini! Hang in there!" Helios shouted as a barrage of spear like bones from the Youma behind Naraku made it through and were barely blocked by Tetsusaiga.

A high pitched evil cackle came from the dark man. "Oh look at this! The two little love birds." He called out in a dark tone, dripping with disgust and sarcasm. "Too bad I shall have to break this pathetic scene up."

I wanted to cry at seeing another like this. What evil had done this to one of my people?

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at him. "Where is my family? Where are the senshi!"

He was unable to pass through the barrier, but he stood outside to taunt us. "Ah, hime-sama. They have all fallen to me. And now…you will too, Black Lady. I don't think someone so evil like you should rule. That's why I won't allow your coronation!"

He raised a glowing scepter, and a black light hit me.

I screamed, feeling my body pulse. "St-Stop!"

"This is the end, Black Lady," Naraku continued. "Kill Helios and bring me the Golden Crystal and your own Ginzuisho."

I felt myself transforming. "H-Helios…get out of here…you can't protect…y-yourself."

He stood firm. "I won't leave you behind to die."

I locked eyes with him, and my transformation finished. Without a word, I drew the Sacred Sword from my waist. "Sacred blade that protects me, Sword of Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, Shine for me once more, Slice through the darkness, and Seal Away this enemy!"

I stabbed Helios through the heart and pinned him to the tower of prayer.

"Koiishi…" he muttered as blood pooled from the wound onto the floor.

Naraku's evil laugh echoed throughout the Crystal Chamber.

… .. …

I opened my eyes to my worst nightmare. Helios had been stabbed through the chest… and his blood was on my own hands. There was a sharp crack as a shining light within him shattered like a firework, and blood spilled from his mouth. The Golden Crystal was no more…

My weapon had penetrated his chest and pierced the tower of prayer, breaking the barrier and causing the castle to begin to cave-in. Blood had already started to pool around Helios's limp form. I crawled to his side, not giving a damn if my frilly pink dress became sodden with the blood of my beloved.

"Helios…" I whispered slowly as I placed his head in my lap. "Helios… no… don't leave me…" Hot tears flowed like a water fall.

I gazed once more into the golden eyes I had loved since the moment I laid eyes on them. His body shuddered as he coughed, "Koiishi… " He managed to reach into his pocket and press something into my hand. "I love you."

I felt my heart rip in two as my love took his final breath and became still in my arms.

I looked down at the warm trinket in my palm. A silver heart locket twinkled up at me, the lid open, our picture smiling at me.

Our locket. The one I had given him not a year ago. I remembered the day I had told him to keep it. In memory of me.

"Helios!" The cry was loud and mournful. I threw my arms around his lifeless body and the shattered prayer tower and buried my face in the crook of his neck, tears streaming.

Gently I laid him down along with the silver charm, the representation of our love.

I grabbed my staff, eyes flaming with anger and sorrow. "YOU!"

Naraku laughed, a cold, evil sound, making me wonder why I ever felt sympathy for such a creature. "Don't look at me. You killed him."

"Shut up," I shouted, hands shaking as I raised the staff.

I watched Naraku's face turned ashen. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."

I closed my eyes. No reason for me to live now, was there? Every one I ever loved was dead. I had to use the last of my power to avenge them.

Helios.

Sango.

Kikyo.

Reiko.

Rin.

Helios.

My beloved.

My one love.

Life was pointless without him.

I slowly took a deep breath.

Everyone, I love all of you. Sango, all the things you taught me about fighting. Kikyo, you were like a sister to me, no matter how much we fought. Reiko, your advice on life and wonderful cooking. Rin, the way you make me do my work and are always there for me.

Helios. Helios, my only love. I cannot live without you. I love you too much. It breaks my heart to see you dead. Our love will live on forever. Even once we have left this world our love will never end. I will be with you soon. Know that I am forever yours. Helios.

"I, Princess Small Lady Serenity, with the power of the Moon and Earth, will SEAL YOU AWAY!"

I raised the staff above my head, and the light blinded me. "I love you, Helios…"

I felt the blast fade my world away. All slowly faded to darkness...

"Rini…" Mother floated towards me. I reached out and touched her. My hands were hot from the Ginzuishou's power. "Rini…I don't want your life to end this way. My life has been wonderful and happy. But yours has ended in sorrow. I will not allow this to be your end, my Small Lady."

She took my hands and we both shouted in unison. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The light blinded me again.

"Small Lady…May you be reborn and someday find happiness…" her voice faded as blackness overtook my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The border wars continue after some deliberation between the two presidents, but no agreements have been made—"

I slapped a hand on the radio alarm clock in the shape of a black kitty. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me! I'm late for school!"

I ran down the hallway and skidded into the bathroom, frantically trying to fix my hair and brush my teeth at the same time. "Kuso! I'm gonna be so late!"

"I set your clock back an hour. You're fine, Rini," said Izayoi-mama lazily.

"Oh sheesh," I glared at her. "You're so me-e-an, Izayoi-mama."

"Rini, could you do me a favor and go out in the back woods and get us some firewood?" Izayoi-mama asked, stepping into my room. She was a gorgeous slender woman with long black hair in a bun and then cascading down her back. She smiled. "The weatherman says it's going to be very cold tonight."

"Hai!" I replied. "It's going to be a great winter break, Izayoi-mama! Everyone says so!"

I tapped my shoes on the threshold and ran to the old shed. I grabbed about twenty red ribbons to mark my path in the forest. It was very easy to get lost in Crystal-Time Forest. Few ventured in and returned intact, but Izayoi-mama said that as owners and protectors of the forest, we had nothing to worry about.

I walked into the forest and marked the first tree I passed with a red cloth. I kept walking, marking the trees. It had been awhile since I had begun walking, and I had gathered plenty of wood. I was holding a month's worth of wood. It was time for me to get back into Azumano, and fast, as dark was approaching.

I turned and started back. But…the marks were gone! My red ribbon markers had vanished! I kept walking as taught by Izayoi-mama, but I couldn't find an opening in the trees. It was cold and I felt that I might remain lost. I reached up and touched my key pendant from Izayoi-mama. I knew the incantation. I knew…how to get home. So…

Wait! The Goshinboku! I could see it from here! It was at the center of the forest. Izayoi-mama said that if I was ever lost, to go there and invoke the Key of Space-Time.

I ran as fast as I could, and I saw it. I had been there with Izayoi-mama so many times. It was so comforting. I stared up at it and got a shock. There was a boy there. He was unlike anything I had ever seen. He had to be a hanyou. Something I had only heard about in legends.

But he was bound to the tree by a sword. It looked like it was a stone sword. I reached out and touched it. It glowed and changed. There was a pulse from the tree. The sword became made of crystal, a bright, shining weapon.

I reached out and touched it again. A woman appeared out of the mist. Her hair in a brown ponytail, and she wore the clothing of a demon-slayer from Fuedal Japan. She smiled sadly at me. "Do not remove it. Not unless you are ready to fight. Hime-sama…removing that sword is a declaration of war."

"H-Hime-sama?" I asked. "I'm not—ah, who are you?"

The woman was gone. But the hanyou. I looked at him and felt such pain. I touched his chest.

There was that pulse again! It hit us both this time. I fell back onto the ground. Something bright had appeared into my hands. It was warm and shone with such light, the little broach.

"Oi!" the boy was alive! He was speaking to me! "Why'd ya bother waking me up? You know I'm gonna kill ya now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said softly. "My name is Meioh Serenity. You may call me Rini. And…I can't stand to see any creature suffer this way."

I pinned the broach to my bow and then reached up and took the hilt in my hands. I felt heat come off the blade, and remembered the strange woman's words. The wind pulled at my dango-ed hair, and I shut my eyes, pulling with all my might. The sword came out and I fell to the ground.

He smirked, grabbing me by the collar. "Baka onna. Tell me…where is the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho?"

I only smiled. "It's really too bad for you. You caught me on a really bad day."

"MOON PRISM POWER!" The warm tingle spread through my body as I transformed into a senshi. The things my mind was remembering was hard to keep up with in my body. I spun my hand. "I'll finish you in one blow."

He laughed. "In your dreams, bitch!"

"The name's Sailor Moon," I retorted.

"More like mini moon," he laughed.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, grabbing my tiara and tossing it at him. "Moon Tiara MAGIC!"

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" he responded in kind, attacking with his claws and pinning me down. "Where is the Ginzuisho? And where is the hime-sama!"

"Probably killed," I responded. "World War III killed everyone. Except a select few. Izayoi-mama rescued me from the carnage. Apparantly I was only a baby. And as for the jewel…I don't know anything about that."

I smirked and reformed my tiara, digging it into his wound. He cried out and rolled off of me in pain. I felt a flinch and shiver run through me. "Inu…Yasha…"

"H-How do you know my name?" He questioned in anger. "Just who the hell are you?"

I clutched my key. "Izayoi-mama…"

There was a bright flash, and I reappeared at home.

"Rini!" Izayoi-mama ran out and embraced me. "A-Are you okay? What are you wearing?"

I looked up with tears in my eyes. "Izayoi-mama…I was so scared! I was attacked by a hanyou!"  
"A…hanyou?" Izayoi-mama pulled away. "Ah…those woods are quite strange…we shall buy our firewood from now on. And you…you are a senshi! I am proud. But the war…it has only just begun, Small Lady…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He asked you about the ginzuisho, didn't he," Izayoi-mama said, taking something from her pocket. "You are fourteen today, Small Lady. Today, at dawn, you become a guardian. A senshi. You must find the other four senshi. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. And then find the princess. She will save this world."

Izayoi-mama handed me a wand with a crescent at the end. "This will help you find the shards of the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho that are scattered throughout the world. But remember…others like that hanyou will come searching for the shards as well. Each shard will go into your wand and be purified from evil. Sailor Moon, this is the beginning of a wonderful adventure."

"Izayoi-mama, I am ready." I took the wand in my hands, and spun and posed. "In the name of the Earth and Moon, I will triumph over the evils of this world!"


End file.
